The Mission
by LeviAckerman2324
Summary: This is a Erwin x Levi story


Erwin yells "Forward!" as the gate to the wall opens. Dust rises from the gigantic gate opening and a big gust of wind comes in from the outside. The huge group of scouts rushes outside the gate on horse back. Levi Looks up and gets blinded by the bright sun as he leaves the gate. The fresh air hits the scouts faces as they get to have freedom from the walls for a little while.

Erwin looks over to his right then yells "7 meter class titan on our right" he then shoots a green flare to change course.

A scout sees two 5 meter titans in the distance in front of them and shoots a red flare. When they get closer Levi jumps off of his horse and uses his 3DM gear to swing around and kill the two titans then lands back on his horse

Erwin thinks to himself "He is so good I really want to sleep with him"

A couple hours later the group of scouts settle at a castle for the night and most of the scouts get their own separate rooms but some have to share so levi and erwin share one.

Everyone is hanging out before they go to sleep and levi is walking around the castle touching the walls and turning his fingers a dark color of grey from the dust on the walls. As he walks by a room someone grabs him and pulls him into the room then pins him against the wall. It's eren "Yeager what are y-" eren kisses levi passionately on the lips shutting levi up, Levi runs a hand through eren's hair as they kiss. Levi opens his mouth slightly and eren puts his tongue into levi's mouth. Levi then bites eren's tongue making eren break away from the kiss.

Eren gets angry "Why the hell did you do that?!"

Levi pushes eren to the ground "Because you forced me to kiss you" Then storms out of the room back to his room where erwin is laying down and looking at the ceiling.

Levi lays down next to him and erwin thinks "Should I go for it? Yes I will go for it" erwin quickly gets on top of levi kissing him gently on the lips. Levi lets out a small moan into erwin's mouth loving the kiss that they are sharing. Erwin slips a hand into levi's pants making him let out another moan.

Erwin moves slowly from levi's lips down to his neck "E-erwin I want you inside of me" Levi moans out and then bites his lip as erwin's soft lips touch levi's neck. Levi puts his hands on the back of erwin's head playing with his soft hair, moaning softly into his ear "Please erwin I want you inside of me".

Erwin slowly sits up running his hands down levi's chest all the way down to his pants then slowly unbuttons his and levi's pants. Takes off both of their belts and puts them on the ground next to them. Erwin pulls off levi's pants and rubs his erect penis through his underwear. Levi tightly grips a blanket that's next to him and lets out tiny moans.

Erwin pulls down his and levi's underwear and throws both pairs of underwear across the room. Levi quickly pushes erwin off of him and gets on top of erwin kissing his lips slowly moving down to his fully erect penis, stroking the shaft and sucking the head. Making erwin moan rather loudly then covering his mouth so the other scouts don't hear them. As levi takes in all of erwin's cock, erwin moans loudly into his hand.

Erwin uncovers his mouth and moans out"I want to be inside of you". Levi gives a little half smile then gets off of erwin and gets on all fours "I'm all yours". Erwin gets up on his knees then teases levi's anus with the head head of his cock. Levi moans out "I want it in me" Erwin listens to levi and puts it in slowly, letting levi get used to it. Levi digs his nails into the ground as more and more of erwin's cock goes inside of him, then levi suddenly moves back making erwin go deeper inside of him. Levi moans loudly as he de does that, then erwin leans forward and whispers in levi's ear "Are you ready?" Levi replies with a nod. Erwin starts to thrust slowly making levi moan loudly from pain and pleasure. "E-erwin you are so big" levi moans out as erwin starts to go faster and harder. Erwin grabs levi's hips to go faster then levi's arms collapse and has his face on the ground with his ass in the air and erwin still pounding it.

Erwin flips levi over on to his back still thrusting with his hard cock into levi's tight asshole. Erwin moans "I'm getting really close" then levi slowly rubs his cock as he gets drilled in the ass. "C-can I c-cum now sir?" levi moans out loudly "Not until I do" erwin replies.

Erwin goes faster and faster until "Levi i'm gonna!" Cums a huge load deep inside of levi and when he does that levi lets out one last big moan and cums all over his chest "Oh Fuck". Erwin lays down on his back then levi get on top of him and gives him one last kiss and falls asleep.


End file.
